Warriors: A New Beginning
by Cadysisk
Summary: Note: This is a redo of old work. Takes place about ten human years after Bramblestar's Storm Four moons after the clans are scattered by twolegs, a ginger she-cat is led into the woods by the spirit of a warrior long lost. But what she discovers is chaos, and it is up to her to restore the clans. Rated T 'cause I'm not sure.
1. Character Sheet and Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Clan:<strong>

**Leader:**

Badgerstar - black tom with a white stripe running down his spine

Apprentice, Oakpaw

**Deputy:**

Minnowclaw – small silver/gray she-cat

Apprentice, Maplepaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Jaggedburr - dark gray tabby tom with a scar on one side

Apprentice, Sagepetal

**Warriors:**

Tawnythorn – tortoiseshell/white she-cat with tufted ears

Apprentice, Palepaw

Tallstorm - large black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Aspenpaw

Nutfur – dusty brown tom with large paws

Apprentice, Tanglepaw

Mintwhisker – pretty gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Misteye – White she-cat with one blind eye

Apprentice, Archpaw

Tinypool – small white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Jayshine - blue/gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Maggotfur – wiry black tom

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Shellberry – tortoisesell she-cat

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Hailfall - long-limbed gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Talonblaze - large dark brown tom

Molestrike – Large dark brown tom with a lighter underbelly

**Apprentices:**

Sagepetal - very pale gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpaw – Long-limbed very dark brown tom

Tanglepaw - thick-furred gray/brown tabby tom

Maplepaw - dark ginger and cream she-cat

Archpaw - large black tom with a crooked, curved tooth

Palepaw – small pale cream tom

Rabbitpaw – wiry cream-colored tom

Aspenpaw - dark gray tom with silver stripes on his muzzle, legs, and tail

Ashpaw - dark gray she-cat with a black tail and blue eyes

Larkpaw – brown tabby she-cat

Hawkpaw – Brown tabby tom

Leafpaw – white she-cat with green eyes

Thistlepaw – white tom with sharp claws

**Queens:**

Mallowpool - brown tabby and white she-cat, mother of Tallstorm's kits

Nettlekit – dark brown /white she-kit

Harekit – brown tabby she-kit

Sharptooth – large dark gray she-cat

Nightkit – long-limbed black tom with amber eyes

Lightningkit – very pale gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Vixenkit – dark gray she-kit

Heatherflight – brown tabby she-cat, mother of Maggotfur's kits

Seedkit - black she-kit with brown flecks on her muzzle

Ivykit – black/brown she-kit

**Elders:**

Iceclaw – silver/white tom with blind yellow eyes

**Cats Outside of the Clans:**

Barkfur – dark brown tom, formerly of Windclan

Acornfur – light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes, formerly of Windclan

Cedarpelt - Dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes, formerly of Thunderclan

Shimmer – light gray she-cat

Dusty - pale tabby tom

Andy - small reddish-brown she-cat

Rainpelt – dark gray she-cat with lighter flecks, formerly Shadowclan deputy

Cherry - bright ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Olivefang – large pale gray she-cat, formerly of Shadowclan

Cloudpaw - pure white she-cat with dark green eyes, formerly of Riverclan

Larch - brown tabby she-cat with darker paws

Ruby – small gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apple - pale brown/cream she-cat with blue eyes

**Starclan Cats:**

Crookedclaw – gray tabby tom with long curved claws, killed by Twolegs

Ravenkit – black she-kit, died of greencough

Mousekit - gray tom, died of greencough

* * *

><p>Ten cats sat in a circle around the moonlit pool. After a slight pause, a ginger she-cat speaks.<p>

"What are the clans to do now?" she looked anxiously at the others accompanying her.

"This doesn't seem to affect SkyClan much, Maplestar." A white tom with black paws said firmly. A small brown she-cat and brown tabby tom nodded in agreement.

"The situation in SkyClan is just as dire as the one for the lake clans." A massive tom spoke, his eyes meeting the white tom's gaze firmly.

"Blackstar, Lionstar, please." Leopardstar stood to interrupt the glares of the two toms.

"Let us focus on the current problem." Said Tallstar, shifting his paws. "None of the clans have a home at the moment."

The ten leaders nodded solemnly, looking into the pool, which showed each of the five clans scattering as the lakeside homes were overtaken by twoleg monsters.

"SkyClan owes you its thanks, Darkstar and Leopardstar." The two former RiverClan leaders nodded to Cloudstar.

"What are we to do now?" Firestar murmured from his place between Flowerstar of ShadowClan and Lionstar of ThunderClan. "The cats are scattered. The only leader alive is Badgerstar."

"I still don't know why Reedstar chose him as deputy. He is too arrogant." Leopardstar growled.

"What matters is that he and Jaggedburr attempt to restore the clans and complete their part of the prophecy." Flowerstar stated.

"Badgerstar is young. He will do well for a few more moons." Onestar added.

"So long as the prophecy is completed, they will be fine." Firestar looked at the other leaders as he remembered the omen.

_Out of ashes, a leader shall rise_

_ To lead until the end of their time_

_ And turn over the new clan's reign_

_ To one cat of fire, and one cat of rain._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please Read and Review! I would love to hear opinions!  
>I know this is short but I personally prefer short chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cherry stretched out on the soft rug, comforted by the familiar musty smell. It was a reassurance, making her feel like her housefolk was coming home.<p>

But she knew that wouldn't happen. Her housefolk never left for this long. Her housefolk was an older person, and mostly stayed at home unless the other came. Ugh, the other. They had been at the house for two days, making weird noises and touching everything with her long red claws. Each time the other had come Cherry had hidden in her housefolk's den under the large nest. Each time the other tried to pet her. And each time Cherry lashed out at the other, wanting her housefolk back.

Cherry knew her housefolk was dead. Her housefolk had been sick for a long time. Cherry knew the time would come when her housefolk, who the other had called "Mother", was going to die.

The sound of the door creaking startled Cherry, causing her to snap out of her reminisces. The other, who "Mother" had called "Jenny", was here again, with her mate.

"_Hello, Cherry-Boo. Do you want something to eat_?" Ew, why was "Jenny" being so affectionate? In response, Cherry padded through the kitchen over to the door that led outside to the back.

"Let me out." Cherry mewed, wishing "Jenny" would not talk to her and just open the door.

"_Do you need to go out?" _Cherry rolled her eyes and sighed at "Jenny's" ridiculous question.

"Yes. Now, open the door." "Jenny" smiled widely and unlocked the back door, allowing Cherry to slip out before shutting the door again.

As soon as the door was shut, a brown mass fell on Cherry. Instinctively, Cherry unsheathed her claws and twisted so her attacker fell onto the patio beside her.

"OW! You really mastered that twist move!" Cherry relaxed as she realized that her attacker was actually a friend.

"Well, I had a great mentor, Acornfur." The ginger she cat's whiskers twitched as the older she-cat stood to her paws again.

"Yeah, soon enough you'll have every cat running for the hills. No one will ever try to take your catmint!"

It took Cherry a moment to remember what catmint was. Acornfur was referring to the catnip plant that was growing in the corner of the fenced-in yard, beside the house.

Acornfur sat down in a patch of warm grass and began to groom herself. "So, how is your twole-housefolk?" Cherry looked away, a pang of sadness burning in her chest. Acornfur stopped licking her paw and looked at the ginger she-cat sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Cherry."

"It's ok. I saw it coming. But hey, now I can come live in the woods with you and Barkfur." Cherry mewed. But Acornfur shifted uncomfortably. "What is it?"

"Uh, actually, Barkfur and I aren't going to live in the forest alone anymore."

Cherry blinked in surprise. "Where are you guys going?"

"Well, Barkfur met someone – a clan cat."

"You mean from the clan you guys are from?"

Acornfur flicked her tail. "Eh, sort of. After our clan was destroyed, the leader and medicine cat of RiverClan decided to try and keep the clans going. Barkfur met a patrol of them a few days ago. He kind of fell head over paws for a she-cat there."

Cherry shook her head. "So you are going to join a clan just because your brother likes a cat? Acornfur, I'm sorry. But that is just ridiculous."

"I don't want to leave my brother, Cherry. He's the only family I have left." Cherry quickly regretted her statement.

"Ok. I'm sorry, Acornfur. I just don't want to lose my best friend." The patio door opened, and "Jenny" called for Cherry to come in. "See you sometime." And with that, Cherry returned to her place on the musty, lonely rug.


	3. Chapter 2

Please Read and Review!

* * *

><p>The ginger she-cat was back. She never said anything; she just looked, as if she was waiting for Cherry to do something. Cherry watched as she sat across the backyard, just like she did in every other dream. Only one thing was different.<p>

This wasn't a dream.

"Hey!" Cherry began to head toward the mysterious she-cat. As she did, she she-cat rose to her paws, turning as if to leave. "Where are you going?" Cherry wanted to know who this she-cat was. She was bored; she had been alone for two weeks. Not even "Jenny" had been there to pester her.

The ginger she-cat slipped through the metal bars of the fence surrounding the garden, disappearing into the shadows. Curious, Cherry followed, sliding through the bars with slightly less ease.

"Wait up!" The she-cat slowed, but only for a moment. Cherry wound her way through the forest, barely able to keep up with the silent figure.

After a little while, the she-cat cat turned around a tree and – disappeared. In her place Cherry found a small canyon, and a gruesome battle.

Three raging dogs were attempting to climb a tree, where four cats sat hidden among the branches. Two other cats lay on the ground, one barely breathing, the other so covered in blood you could hardly tell out its dark fur. Across the way, two other cats, a gray tabby and a small cream-colored on, fought off a massive, fur-covered dog. With a vicious bite, the furry dog grabbed the smaller cat and tossed it into a rock, a blow that more than likely severely injured, if not killed the poor cat.

"Palepaw!" a cat yowled, her bloody white fur standing on end. It was one of the tree cats. The she-cat then leapt down on one dog, a small scraggly mutt. The other cat, a dark tom that Cherry recognized as Barkfur, jumped down on a black dog, claws digging deep into the dog's back. _I've got to help! _Cherry thought and she ran full force into the side of the third dog, toppling it over. She began to bite and scratch, trying to recall tactics that Acornfur had shown her.

"Attack!" A deep caterwaul rang through the small clearing, and several cats joined the remaining cats in fending off against the dogs. A pretty brown tabby teamed up with Cherry.

"Go for its muzzle!" the she-cat hissed. Obediently, Cherry began swiping rapidly at the dog's muzzle while the she-cat attacked his legs. Crying out, the dog bolted tail between its legs. As the battle began to die down, the she-cat turned to Cherry. "Are you a clan cat?" she murmured, panting.

"Uh…" Cherry paused for a moment, staring past the she-cat at a black and white tom that was driving off the furry dog from earlier. After scaring it off, he bent down over the cream cat that had been thrown. A tortoiseshell Cherry had seen hidden in the tree joined him, burying her face into the matted fur.

"Poor Palepaw" mewed a thin black tom. A silver/gray she-cat nodded before going to check on the other cats.

"We lost Oakpaw and Molestrike too" said a brown tabby tom. Cherry turned to look at the other two bodies that lay nearby. The black and white tom stiffened, and then padded quickly over to the bloody cat.

The silver/gray she-cat was examining the last downed cat, the gray tabby. "Maplepaw, go fetch Jaggedburr and Sedgepetal, quickly!" A ginger and cream she-cat turned and ran off into the woods.

"She's still breathing?" the she-cat Cherry had been fighting with sounded relieved.

"Barely." Cherry padded quietly over to the injured she-cat. The silver she-cat gave Cherry a glare before stepping back, and allowing Cherry to examine her. There was a deep bite mark on her stomach, and she was losing blood quickly.

"We should-" out of nowhere, a scarred dark gray tom knocked Cherry aside.

"Move!" he hissed, giving a look of anger to Cherry, who was just as stunned as the silver tabby. The she-cat stepped away and gestured for Cherry to join her.

"Thank you for the help. Now, who are you?" The tabby mewed.

"My name is Cherry. I live in a house not too far from here."

"She's the cat Acornfur was talking about." Barkfur padded over. His flank was cut and bleeding, and a gray-and-white she-cat was trying to place a cobweb on his wound.

"Well, I am Minnowclaw, the deputy of the clan. The she-cat you were fighting with is Larkpaw. Her mentor is Mintwhisker." She pointed her tail to each cat in turn.

"It was Mintwhisker." The scarred tom padded over, a look of sadness in his eyes. "She's dead too." Larkpaw let out a wail of sorrow and ran over to her deceased mentor.

"Tawnythorn, Maplepaw, take Palepaw. Larkpaw and Barkfur, take Mintwhisker. Nutfur and Tanglepaw, take Molestrike. Minnowclaw, help me with Oakpaw." The black and white tom was ordering the other cats, and if Minnowclaw was the deputy…

"Are you the leader?" Cherry immediately felt stupid asking. But the black and white tom turned to her not in anger, but a solemn curiosity.

"Yes. I am Badgerstar. And you are?"

"Cherry."

Badgerstar nodded. "You know Barkfur and Acornfur. Good. Thank you for your help, but you may want to return home." He turned and prepared to pick up the corpse of his dead clanmate.

"I actually, I wanted to… I want to join you." Badgerstar turned to Cherry, contemplating her statement. A snort of mocking laughter came from a black tom across the canyon.

"We don't need any more warrior wannabes. We have enough as it is." Barkfur's fur began to stand on end; obviously this was an insult he had heard before. But a scrawny black tom smacked the other across the head with a firm paw.

"We need as many warriors as we can get, Archpaw. She clearly can fight well. I say we let her in." Badgerstar nodded.

The scarred tom stepped forward. "We do need warriors. That's true. But how do we know you will last? Acornfur says you are happy with your life in the Twoleg world."

"I can't live there anymore. My twoleg has died and I have been fending for myself for many days." Cherry saw looks of interest in the cats around her, but also looks of doubt.

Badgerstar nodded as Cherry spoke. "Barkfur says you caught on well when he and Acornfur taught you. But I will not make a decision until we return to camp. Cherry, you will come with us." A flicker of hope filled Cherry as the cats picked up their lost clanmates and carried them into the woods. As she began to follow, Archpaw gave her an irritated look before padding up beside Maplepaw. _Maybe things will change…_ Cherry thought as she entered the darkening forest.


End file.
